ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Reflected Glory
Reflected Glory is the twelveth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot Forever Knights are trying to retrieve what looks like an alien artifact and Ben and his friends come to stop the attempt. Ben becomes Armodrillo and fight the Knights. After defeating them, they see a light, and it is revealed to be Cash and J.T. The boys say they became Plumbers and Oliver from ''Video Games'' is now working for the boys after Harangue fired Oliver when the robot he built for him failed to kill Ben. Cash touches the artifact, which becomes a robot. They battle the robot and Ben becomes Terraspin. The boys begin acting like the leaders and telling the team how to fight. They escape with the robot's battery and they leave. J.T. and Cash explain they try to take credit for Ben's plans by having Oliver help them get rich and famous, so they decide to try become "somebodies". So they decide to let them go with their plan, with the exception of Kevin, but is able to go with the plan by getting some of their money. However, when they explain they are the brains behind Ben 10, Psyphon looks and sees what they say, angering him in some way. They begin to track down the Forever Knights with Gwen's powers, so they go to the beach where Ben defeated Vilgax, where he fought his old enemies, and how they managed to get Ben back from the Null Void from Sunder's power axe. They infiltrate one of the Forever Knight's homes and he explains their plan by stealing a power decoupler. The Forever Knights discuss their plan with the weapon and Ben's team comes in to fight (with Ben as Four Arms) with Cash, J.T. and Oliver filming the scene. Kevin gets angry with them not helping, and Psyphon comes in to destroy Cash and J.T., believing them to be the masterminds behind Ben Tennyson. Psyphon shows up with his R.E.D.s and blames Cash and J.T. for his master Vilgax's defeat and will want to destroy them. Ben becomes Spidermonkey to fight Psyphon and his R.E.D.s. While Psyphon chases Cash and J.T. and Gwen and Kevin fight the R.E.D.s, Ben fights Psyphon. When Psyphon proves to be too strong for Ben, Ben becomes Ultimate Spidermonkey and learns that Cash and J.T. are worthless of destroying after revealing their scam to Psyphon. Gwen and Kevin destroy the R.E.D.s and Cash and J.T. use the energy decoupler to defeat Psyphon and save Ben. With no evidence that Cash and J.T. saved Ben from death as Ben thought he defeat Psyphon all by himself without help from Cash and J.T. as at that time he was too weak to witness their act, Ben and his team quit their job with them in disgust after realized they were conned upon listening to their confession about their greedy scam and unable to tolerate any more of their meddling, refused to believed them about them saving the day and leave Cash and J.T. looking like disgraced losers and exposed con artists while Oliver also quits his job with them after Cash and J.T. were exposed as hack con artists and failing to gain evidence of their very first (but unshown to the public) heroic act. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *JT *Cash *Oliver Villains *Forever Knights *Psyphon *R.E.D's Aliens Used *Armodrillo *Terraspin (first appearence) *Four Arms *Spidermonkey *Ultimate Spidermonkey Trivia *Gwen makes a reference to Twitter stating "Already have over 200 tweets about it". *When Psyphon made the entrance through the roof, Ben (in human form) was shown waving off the dust. The next scene showed Ben in the form of Fourarms, switching back to human form. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes